teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Minor Characters
Minor but memorable characters from Teen Wolf. Season 1 Jennifer Jennifer (Peter Hale's Nurse) worked at Beacon Hills' Long Term Care Facility; a section of Melissa McCall’s hospital. She helped Peter Hale with his crimes. Sometime later she was killed by him after "he got better." Her corpse is seen in the trunk of her car by Stiles Stilinski in Code Breaker. In the Season 1 finale, it is revealed she stopped at Beacon Hills Animal Clinic to get a copy of a picture of a deer with a spiral symbol on it. This was to lure Laura Hale back to Beacon Hills, CA so Peter could kill her and become an Alpha. She is played by Desiree Hall. Unger and Reddick Unger and Reddick are minor characters in Season 1 of Teen Wolf played by Jonathan Kleitman and Hajji Golightly. In Lunatic Unger and Reddick come upon Scott and Stiles drinking in the woods and try to steal their liquor. Scott wolfs out and scares them in to leaving. Reddick later disappears, presumably killed by The Alpha. Unger is dragged through the woods by the Alpha, meeting his death by being thrown head first in to a blazing trash barrel. Unger and Reddick are later identified as the arsonists responsible for the Hale House Fire that killed most of the Hale Family. Garrison Myers Garrison Myers was one of the bus drivers at Beacon Hills High School. He was the focus of the Season 1 episode Pack Mentality in which Scott saw Myers die in a dream and thought himself responsible for the attack. In reality Myers was attacked by Peter Hale and died from his injuries later in the hospital. According to Sheriff Stilinski, Myers was a former insurance investigator suspected of fraud in his investigation of the Hale House Fire. Right before he died, he apologized to Derek Hale. Season 2 Unnamed Omega Werewolf In the first episode of Season 2, an unnamed Omega Werewolf came to Beacon Hills in search of "The Alpha." He first appeared as a homeless man who accosted Jackson Whittemore outside Beacon Hills High School. He was played by Actor Joe Knezevich. He was later hunted and captured by Chris Argent and then killed, sliced in half, by Gerard Argent. Mr. Lahey Mr. Lahey/Coach Lahey (Isaac's abusive father) was the manager of Beacon Hills Cemetery and had, at one time, been the coach for the Beacon Hills High swim team. In Shape Shifted, after an argument with his son, he is attacked and killed by the Kanima. In Fury it was revealed that several years prior he had allowed members of the BHHS Swim Team to get drunk after winning the state championship. A young Matt Daehler was thrown into the Lahey's pool and almost drowned. Coach Lahey rescued the unconscious boy, berated him for not knowing how to swim and menacingly warned him not to tell anyone about the incident. Mr. Lahey was played by John Wesley Shipp. 2006 BHHS Swim Team Several members of the 2006 Beacon Hills High School Swim Team were killed by "Kanima Master" Matt Daehler. Matt's motive stemmed from several team members' behavior during a celebratory pool party at Coach Lahey's House. (read more...) Team Members Killed were - *"Bennett" the Hunter *Tucker Cornish (Mechanic) *Sean Long (man in camper) *Jessica Bartlett (woman in camper) *Kara Simmons (Rave organizer) Season 3 Doctor/Surgeon Probably the most frequently seen unnamed character in the show to date, Beacon Hills Hospital's primary doctor appeared in several key episodes. The character lives in Hill Valley (a neighboring town named after the location in Back to the Future). He was set to perform surgery on Isaac Lahey in Tattoo but found the boy's wounds miraculously healed. Cora Hale was his patient until he evacuated the hospital in The Overlooked. He operated on and was attacked by William Barrow in Galvanize and performed the MRI on Stiles in Riddled. He is seen preparing to remove a bullet from Sheriff Stilinski in Perishable. The Doctor is played by actor Brandon Boyce. Paige Paige was Derek Hale's first love. They met and fell in love while they were both in high school. She was central to the plot in the flashback episode Visionary. Fearing he would lose her if she found out his true nature, Derek enlists Ennis to bite her. Paige's body rejects the bite and she fails to turn into a werewolf. She is left in excruciating pain and asks Derek to kill her to end her suffering. He does and his eyes change color. She is played by Madison Blaine McLaughlin. Tara Graeme Tara Graeme was a Deputy Sheriff's Officer with the Beacon County Sheriff's Department. She assisted Sheriff Stilinski in his investigation of the murders in Season 3. Deputy Graeme fell victim to the killer in The Girl Who Knew Too Much. She was targeted because of her past job as a teacher. She and Stiles were close, he says she used to help him with his homework. She is played by Mieko Hillman. Araya Calavera Araya Calavera is the leader of a family of hunters in Mexico. She is first seen questioning Derek and Peter in More Bad Than Good. She, like her henchmen, want to know the location of "La Loba". Later she visits Chris Argent in jail and chastises him for trying to retire from hunting. She returned in Season 4 as Scott and his friends tried to bribe her into releasing Derek Hale. She turns the tables and soon has them working for her. (read more...) She tries to force Chris Argent to return to hunting (read more...) Araya is played by Ivonne Coll (Switched at Birth). Brunski The Head Orderly at the Eichen House mental health facility, known only as Brunski, was a cruel man. He terrorizes and unnecessarily drugs patients, seeming to enjoy their pain. He is duped by Stiles and Malia during their brief stay in Echo House but then catches and drugs Stiles to sleep. Brunski apparently bullied Coach sometime in the past and attempts to do it again in Insatiable while at the school to pick up a runaway patient, Meredith Walker. He got a DUI which was not prosecuted due to a favor from "Canaan PD." Deputy Parrish used this fact to pressure Brunski into allowing him in to see Meredith in Orphaned. Brunski later claimed he found the girl dead from apparent suicide. In Perishable we learn that Brunski killed several patients at Eichen House, including Lorraine Martin. He was used by The Benefactor to produce the audio tapes that offered instruction to the various assassins. He attempted to kill Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski too but was stopped, shot to death by Jordan Parrish. As more of the Benefactor's plan was revealed in Monstrous we're told that Brunski was a serial killer. Meredith had him use Lorraine's computer and code for the Dead Pool. He put it online, took the money from the Hale Vault and made the payments to successful assassins. Brunski was portrayed by Aaron Hendry. He was also the actor under the bandaged visage of the Nogitsune. Satomi Ito Satomi Ito was a beta werewolf interned in an American concentration camp during World War II. During a riot, she threw a Molotov cocktail at Corporal Rhys. He later died of his injuries. Satomi remained in Beacon Hills for the next 69 years, becoming an Alpha and creating a large pack. She was friends with Talia Hale and often visited the Hale family before the fire. Satomi was named as one of the targets of The Benefactor and much of her pack was killed by The Chemist in Orphaned. The character is portrayed by Lily Mariye. Silverfinger Katashi (Silverfinger) gets his nickname from the silver prosthetic on his pinkie finger. He used to work for a Yakuza mob boss who was possesed by a nogitsune. While making a trade with Chris Argent, the Oni came and killed his boss and other henchmen but Chris saved him. Years later, Chris visits him with Allison and Isaac at his side to find out information on the Oni and kitsunes. Between the course of Silverfinger and Letharia Vulpina he is killed. After his death, his werewolf bodyguard, Kincaid, tries to retrieve his prosthetic finger to get the Shugendō scroll concealed in it. He was played by Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa. Season 4 Mason Mason is a freshman at Beacon Hills High School. He appears to be Liam Dunbar's closest friend and confidant. They are often together but Liam has yet to tell him about his supernatural conversion. Mason seems to know something isn't quite right and keeps pressing Liam for more information. In his brief appearances on the show to date, Mason has indicated that he is homosexual. He is attracted to one of the male lacrosse players from a rival team in I. E. D. and suggests that Liam has to go to the bonfire to help him figure out which of the male players might also play for "his team." During the bonfire in Perishable, it is Mason who saves the day by turning off the sonic weapon that had disabled Scott McCall. In A Promise to the Dead, Mason again tries to get through to an obviously upset Liam. He stops pressing to know the problem and instead promises just to be there for his friend. Mason is portrayed by actor Khylin Rhambo. Brett Talbot Brett Talbot is werewolf and a member of Satomi Ito's pack. He is also a player on the Devenford Prep lacrosse team. He is a former teammate of Liam's and, in I. E. D., shows he still holds animosity toward him for wrecking their coach's car. Brett was targeted on The Dead Pool with a price of $1 million. He was almost killed by Garrett during a lacrosse scrimmage but was saved from Wolfsbane poisoning by Dr. Deaton. In the final battle with assassins in Monstrous, Brett and the remaining members of Satomi's pack are protected by Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall, Derek Hale, Chris Argent, and Braeden. Brett later says he wants to help Liam because Scott saved him and his pack. In A Promise to the Dead Brett explains how lucky Liam is to have a True Alpha like Scott.